


Taxonomy

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Conversations, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Magic and Science, Prompt Fic, sometimes discretion is the better part of valor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Technically speaking, dragons are cold-blooded.





	Taxonomy

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/19/18 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any fandom, any character, cold blooded](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5145662#cmt5145662).

"Technically speaking, dragons _are_ cold-blooded," Kazul said. "We just happen to also breathe fire, and that internal source of heat means we can carry on regardless of the ambient temperature; hibernation is for the lower orders of reptile."

"I see," Cimorene said, and decided it was best not to ask where basking on sunny rocks came into the divide between the higher and lower orders of reptile, unless she wanted a lecture on her own similarities to the lower orders of mammal, such as, for example, the unsanitary family of mice she'd only just managed to evict from her kitchen.


End file.
